I Love You For Who You Are
by ezra-oztam
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been through so much in his life, because of his many disabilties, like a visual handicap, but when he is 16, he needs to move, to a new town, and a new school, here he needs to face hardships too, but there is someone who accepts him and love him for who he is. sasunaru, rating T, may go up but i will change it then.
1. prologue

**An:** well hello everyone! This is a new story, made by me, Ezra Oztam. To tell you the truth, this is my first Sasunaru ever, I am just new to this pairing, but I love it! I love Naru-chan. Well this story is based most of the time on my life. So, please, it's rated T for now, I don't know for certain if the Rating will go up. But I will warn you, if you are very sensitive to pain of other people, don't read this fic, atleast the beginning isn't too much, but later on, it may will be. So you have warned, and tell If I should continue or not. I am very sensitive myself, and if I don't get comments, I think people hate my story, so I will delete it then. Alright further on.

**Warning: _not really much._**

**_Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**_I Love You For Who You Are._**

_Prologue_

* * *

_A group of children and adults were standing before a building, waiting until the school lets the children in, the children where springing around, playing with each other, or happily chatting about how the summer for them was. The parents were also chatting themselves, asking what the other had done with the family in the summer vacation._

_So it seemed like a normal first day of the year for an elementary school._

_Al least it seemed so, until a new face showed up._

_All the faces turned towards the unfamiliar blond boy with deep blue eyes with a tint of gray in them, and who probably was his mother, a female with long red hair and deep blue eyes. _

_The children turned to each other, whispering about the new strange boy._

'' _He looks weird.''_

'' _Have you seen his eyes? Is he blind?''_

'' _Nah, he cann't be, otherwise he wouldn't be here, would he?''_

'' _Hey look! He is clinging to his mom, it's like he cann't walk by himself!''_

'' _Maybe he is blind, or sick, or he is just a coward!''_

_The gossiping of the children went on, not noticing how hurt the young boy's feelings were, the little boy gripped harder onto his mom, and then looked up.'' Mommy , I am not blind right?'' the little boy asked his mother, cocking his head to one side, making him look adorable. The woman smiled down at her child, and knelt down to his eyelevel.'' No, Naruto, you aren't blind, you can still see a bit of me right?'' Kushina asked her son. The boy nodded, with a big smile on his face, his eyes sparkling too. Kushina laughed a bit at her son's way of behaving, sometimes she really could mistake him for a girl.'' See Naruto, then you aren't blind, you just cann't see well, and glasses doesn't help, but you aren't blind, keep that in mind, now go on, the teachers are letting the studenst in, so go in there, and make mommy proud, allright?'' Kushina told her son with a big smile. Naruto nodded. They walked together to teacher standing by the door, after explaining that Naruto was a new student, they said goodbye, and Naruto went with the teacher to the classroom. There he saw many children, already sitting on their chairs. The teacher looked down at Naruto, and smiled at him gently, then he turned towards the other children, who were looking in wonder at Naruto, or like he was some kind of a freak.'' Children, we have a gotten a transfer student, would you like to introduce yourself, or shall I do it for you?'' she asked gently to the little boy next to hear. The boy shook his head.'' I can do it myself Miss.'' He then turned to the other children.'' Hello! I am Naruto Uzumaki! I just moved here with my family a couple of months ago, and then just before summer vacation, my old school decided I was too, how did they called it, oh yeah, too intelligent to be there, so they said I could go a normal school, and here I am, I am now 6 and in the fourth grade, it's nice to meet you everyone, please take care of me!'' He finished with a smile, the teacher nodded her head towards him, then turned to face the class again.'' Alright, good job Naruto, I will also be asking of this class something.'' The class looked directly up at their teacher, waiting for her to continue.'' Naruto may haven't told this, but I don't think Naruto himself doesn't understand it quite right, you see, my dear students, Naruto here, doesn't see well, and I hope you as his classmates will help him through.'' As she finished a lot of students raised their hands, the teacher pointed to a little girl.'' Why doesn't he have glasses then, my daddy has them, and he can see when he has them on.'' The little girl teacher almost sweat dropped, man how was she going to explain this, but then she thought of a way to explain it.'' Well Himeka, glasses doesn't help him, he is like half blind you can say!'' The teacher said cheerfully, because she thought that she had found the right way to explain it. The whole class was in shock, they may be children, but they knew what being blind meant. Naruto himself was also shocked at the choice of words of the teacher.' Half blind.' But Naruto went completely sad when a boy stood up from his chair, and he screamed the next thing._

'' _Well I don't want a blind kid in the same class as I am!''_

_And a lot of children agreed with the boy fast, without even giving Naruto a chance._

* * *

'_And that's how hell started for me'_

* * *

A blond boy stood before a gigantic building, sighing and looking down at the papers he had in his hand, having remembered that memory again was making him really depressed.' _Well.'_ He thought._' I at least hope that this time will be different, but you know what they say, one can only hope for the impossible.' _The blond boy sighed again, and walked towards the door, of what he hoped would be a new beginning of something better and different of the other times, in hope to gain friendship, and also maybe love. The boy with the many things, and with many scars of his past, could only hope for it to happen.

* * *

**An:** well this is the prologue if you want me to continue, review, and I shall, no reviews, no continuing, I am very strict with this, so review if you really believe this story should go on. And don't worry sasu-chan will appear then.

Sasuke: I better be! Naruto is being all sad, I can't wait to hug my little blonde.

Me: don't worry sasuke, I don't like seeing Naru-chan like this either, but it's up to the readers.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR SASUKE, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE, IF PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW, I WILL NOT CONTINUE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	2. Chapter 1

**An:** well because it's Christmas I decided to put chapter 1 of this story online. Well hope you guys like it, and as I said before review otherwise no continuation! I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would beat the shit out of the villagers who treated him bad, and hug him all the time, and also I would slap Sakura in the face. Sorry I just don't like her that much, she treats Naruto like some annoying little brat, while he has suffered far more then she did, and he still nice to her! Well on with the story now.

**Warnings: **_a little bit of cursing_**.**

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

_The Dobe and the Teme meet._

* * *

Naruto was walking through the hallways, trying to find the classroom, where his class would gather. But damn it! He couldn't find his classroom, he tried to ask other students, but they wouldn't even look at him! Naruto was panicking right now, so much that he didn't notice he was being pushed by other students who were walking through the hallways, until that is, he bumped into someone, falling with his butt to the ground.'' Itai! That hurts!'' Naruto then looked up and saw a boy about his age before him, with black hair, he couldn't see his eyes though, but when he saw he was the one who knocked the other boy out, he stood.'' I am so sorry! Are you allright, here let me help you!'' Naruto offered as he saw a bunch of papers on the ground, that probably was of the boy. He gathered the papers together, and looked up to see the boy staring blankly at him, Naruto blushed.'' I am sorry, here is your stuff.'' He said, as he handed the boy his papers, the black haired boy answered with a 'Hn' as he took the papers. They both stood up, the other boy nodded his head to Naruto, though that was barely seen by Naruto, but Naruto smiled anyway. The other boy walked away, but before he turned away completely, he gave Naruto one glance, and went back to delivering the papers for his teacher. Naruto couldn't help but smile, a bit dazed at the moment, until he realized something.' _I could have asked him for help! I am such an idiot!'_ Naruto thought, while slapping a hand on his face.

'' RRRiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn gggg!''

" Oh nice can this day get any worse!'' Naruto asked himself as the bell rang, now running thorugh the hallway, that was mostly empty of students, while looking for his class. He ran around the corner, pumping into someone, _again_. Naruto looked up to see who he bumped in this time. it was a boy again, with wild brown hair, and marks, that looked like tattoos, in the form of triangles on his cheek, he halso had dark and a bit creepy eyes.'' I am sorry, here let me help you.'' He said, as he reached his hand out for the other boy, who then looked up at Naruto, grinned, and took his hand.'' Ah, don't worry about it, no harm done right? I am Kiba Inuzuka, and you Blondie?'' The boy now known as Kiba asked, Naruto smiled back at the other teen.'' I am Naruto Uzumaki, I just moved here.'' He told him. Kiba nodded.'' Ah that's must be why you were running like crazy, you probably can't find your classroom right?'' Kiba asked, and Naruto nodded, and Kiba's grin became wider.'' Then tell me in which classroom you must be in, I will guide you.'' Naruto gave his classroom number, and class. Kiba smiled, and slapped him on the back, making Naruto almost choke.'' Wow, we are in the same class, come on, you can walk with me, I am heading there anyway.'' Kiba said, as he took Naruto by the arm, and pulled him along, Naruto slightly smiling._' I got a friend.'_ And at that thought his smile became wider._' I think it will be better this time!' _

They walked until they came to a door with the number '203' on it.'' Well here we are Naruto! Prepare yourself.'' And with that Kiba pulled the door open. Stepping in the classroom pulling Naruto with him. Naruto saw that all faces were on Kiba and him, but mostly him.'' Kiba! What going on! And who is that with you?'' Naruto looked up, to see who had asked that, and saw a man with gray wild hair, who had a mask on, looking down at him.' Is he the teacher?' Naruto asked himself.'' Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but you see I needed to help the new student, he really looked like he was lost.'' Kiba told the older man.'' New student?'' Kakashi looked then at Naruto again, and then his eyes became wide, and then smiled, though you could barely see it.'' Oh you must be Naruto Uzumaki! Kiba you can sit, good job. Now Naruto-kun, I am Kakashi Hatake, I will be your mentor and homeroom teacher. Would you like to introduce yourself? Or shall I do it for you?'' Naruto rolled his eyes at the teacher, seriously? Was every teacher like that, even over the years, all the other new students needed to introduce themselves, but when it came to him, it's seemed like the teacher thought he could barely talk by himself.'' No, sir, there is no need for that, I can do it myself.'' He answered, trying to not let his irritation seen his words, he didn't want to sound rude, or impolite, well it's more like he wouldn't dare it. Kakashi nodded and went back to sit on his desk, while gesturing Naruto to come before the class, as Naruto did this, he thought saw the face of the boy he had run in earlier, but decided to ignore it for now, and get on with his introduction. Naruto grinned at the class before him.

'' Well I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am 15 years old, I will become 16 in a month, and I just moved here because of my father's work. And Yes, Kakashi-sensei I will tell them myself to answer your question.'' Naruto interrupted the silver haired man before he could ask, if he wanted to tell it himself or not. And Naruto knew that was going to ask that question, so answered immediately for him , the teacher stood first mouth agape, but then closed it, he nodded for Naruto as a sign to continue. Naruto looked back at his class again, and sighed, this was going to be a long day, he knew it.'' Well, I need to explain something, as well as ask you all something, first off, I will tell you I am not a normal student here, I work with a laptop and an IPad, the reason for this is that I have a visual handicap, I can only see 15%, it's like I can see at most 2 meters, also I am very sensitive to light, you will be seeing me most of the time with sunglasses on, unless I don't see fit to have them on, second I will not be in every class of P.E. because of my visual handicap, and due to something else, that is called HMS also known as Hyper Mobility Syndrome, meaning my joints are very flexible, but also very unstable, and I cann't pressure my body to much, this is also the reason why I wear most of the time boots. Because they support me most in my movements.'' He said, as he pointed towards his black laced boots.'' As you all see now, I am not in a very healthy condition, so I hope while I attend this school, that you will take care of me, and help me, so that I too will be able to graduate with a smile.'' As he finished his story, he sended everyone a blinding smile. Though the class was silent, completely and utterly silent, everyone looking with shocked faces to the boy in front of them, and Kiba was fucking surprised, is mouth wide agape, staring at the teen he had just made one of his friends. Naruto's face became emotionless, oh he knew this would take a few moments, come on, the shock could be even seen on Kakashi's face. At least until he shook himself out of the shock, and turned to the class.'' Thank you, Naruto-kun, well I would also like to ask if so-.'' But Kakashi was interrupted once again, this time though by someone opening the door. Everyone, including Naruto, looked at the door to see who it was.

At the door stood a tall male, he looked a bit older then Naruto, he had black hair, that was tied black in a low ponytail, and with dark eyes.'' Kakashi-sensei I need to deliver this from Asuma-sensei to you.'' The male said, as he handed Kakashi the papers.'' Thank you, Itachi, oh Itachi! Can I ask you something?'' The older man asked Itachi, as Itachi nodded, Kakashi continued.'' Well you see, we hae a new student, and I wanted you to guide him around a little, since you are a year older, I know you are going to take your Little brother for a tour, so why not him too?'' Kakashi asked, and smiled at the younger man. Itachi then looked at Naruto, and stuck his hand out to the blonde.'' Sure, here let me introduce myself, I am Itachi Uchiha.'' Itachi introduced himself, Naruto smiled a little, he felt a bit more at ease now, and took Itachi's hand.'' I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Itachi-senpai.'' Naruto gave a light bow too. Itachi muttered a little 'Likewise'. He then left. Kakashi turned once again to the students.'' Well I can't let Itachi do all the work, so who would like to help Naruto- kun the upcoming weeks on school?'' He asked, and saw some hands raised, he took out a notepad, and began writing down their names.'' Kiba.'' Was the first name, an Naruto smiled slightly at the other boy, Kiba gently smiled back at him.'' Neji.'' Naruto saw the boy named Neji then, a guy with long brownish hair, and lavender-like eyes.' Gorgeous.' Was Naruto's only thought.'' And Sasuke too? Sasuke are you serieus?'' Naruto eyes went then to the other side of the room, seeing the boy who he had bumped into earlier. The boy nodded, but Kakashi still doubted it.'' Are you really sure, Sasuke, this is very unlike you.'' Kakashi asked again, wanting to make sure his student wasn't making a mistake. Sasuke sighed, now irritated at his own teacher, but then smirked.'' Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I am very certain of this, I would like to help the dobe like the others.''

The class went silent for one moment until.

'' WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A DOBE, YOU TEME!''

Well Kakashi sighed, this was going to be one stressful year for him.

* * *

An: well what do you guys think?

Sasuke: well it's better then your last chapter.

Me: yeah? How come?

Sasuke: it's obvious why, because I am in it. Though why did you make Itachi come in!

Me: well because he is going to be the good big brother that he is, and is going to help you, and Naru-chan, though I think I will let him like Naruto somewhere in the story, just to piss you of Sasuke. And it's also because I like Ita-senpai!

Sasuke: ugh.

Naruto: hey what's going on?

Me: oh I am pissing Sasuke off.

Naruto: really can I join?

Me: sure but first do the disclaimer and that other thing.

Naruto: Alright!

Naruto: well Ezra doesn't own us, though I wished she did, please comment or review, this is very important to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**An:** well chapter 2! Do you guys love me or hate me? ^.^ hihi, just joking, well the same rules apply, review otherwise no continuation. Because really writing this story is part of me letting lose, but if people don't like to read, I am not going to set it open for everyone understood? I really meant it when I said most of the things well almost everything in this story happened to me. This is my life with a hopefully happy ending.

**warnings:** not much, actually practically nothing, though Orochimaru can be scary.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Special student?_

* * *

The two males were now glaring at each other, well it was more like the blond one was glaring with a scowl on his face, while the raven was glaring but with a mocking attitude and a smirk on his face. Kakashi sighed, could he really trust Sasuke with this new student? Well we will see. Kakashi looked at the two boys.'' Okay, now that the introduction is done, we will start with the lesson, Naruto I understood you need to sit in the front of the class.'' Kakashi asked, Naruto returned to his normal self, and nodded. Kakashi looked over at the class.'' Well you can sit next to Neji, here in the front, there is no need for you to take out your laptop, we only have 5 minutes left.'' He said, as he pointed to the seat next to Neji. Naruto nodded again, and walked to his seat, when he sat, he only took his Ipad out to make pictures of the notes on the white board, yup a white board, oh how he hated those things._' You just cann't see anything clear with them, those markers are almost invisible!'_ Naruto thought_.' I will have to ask Jiraiya now for those special markers, ugh.' _

" Riiiiiiiiiiingggggggg!''

Naruto stood up packing his ipad back in after making a picture and frowning, it had to do for now, at least he could try to zoom in, maybe that would make it better. Naruto was about to leave the classroom, until he was tapped on his shoulder. Naruto turned around and saw a boy with long hair and lavender-like eyes._' I think his name was Neji, right?'_ Naruto asked himself, looking at the boy. Neji smiled a bit, and stook his hand out.'' Hello, I am Neji Hyuuga. I will be one of the students that will be helping you this year.'' Neji introduced himself, and stuck his hand out with a little smile. Naruto smiled back, and shook his hand.'' Nice too meet you, well as you know I am Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me.'' He said, with a light bow. Neji was about to ask something, until Kiba called out.'' Hey Blondie! Do you want to eat lunch with us later on?'' Kiba asked, showing his famous dog-grin. Naruto was smiling, and nodded to them, while dancing on the inside._' OH YES! Look, who is the man now? Who you ask? ME!' _Naruto nodded anxiously, Kiba laughed at him.'' Alright, we will meet on the roof, Neji will bring you there, you two have practically the same classes, like now, I don't have science like you. So Neji, take care of our little Blond.'' Kiba said, slapping Neji on the back. Neji first glared at him, but then shrugged it off.'' It's fine with me, I actually just wanted to ask what his next class was, so that maybe I could bring you, but apparently, you got science too, so I will bring you to class.'' Neji said, with a smirk, and Naruto sweat dropped.'' Okay, let's go then.'' Naruto said, with a big grin on his face, as he took Neji's hand, taking the Hyuuga with him out of the classroom, and away from Kiba. Neji took the lead when they were some distance away, and led them to their classroom, hand in hand, and Naruto just had realized this, blushing, he looked at their hands, but didn't pull away. He was used to people taking him by hand and leading the way. But this time was different, it was like he actually _liked_ it of some sorts.

Neji stopped before a classroom, and turned to Naruto.'' We are here. Do you want me to take you to teacher? I will warn you though the teacher can be a pedophile, at least at the opinion of most students.'' Neji asked. Naruto thought about it for a minute, but then nodded.'' Sure!'' Naruto smiled. And Neji pulled him along into the classroom, bringing him to a creepy looking man with long black hair and yellow eyes.' Please God be with me, I think I have met my worst nightmare.' He thought as he stared at the teacher, wanting to back away from the creep, but didn't do it. The creepy teacher turned to them.'' Aah Neji, who is this little blond?'' the man asked. Neji first glanced at Naruto, and then looked at the teacher, he seemed bored as he answered him.'' This is Naruto, Orochimaru-sensei. He is the new student, I think you must have heard of him.'' He told the creepy old man. Orochimaru looked at the new student, and then his eyes became wide, but then he a glint in his eyes, and a sly smile on his face.'' Ah, yes I have heard of him, Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to have you as my student. I would like to have you meet someone else too, though.'' He said, as he waved for another man to come to him. Naruto looked the male up while he was approaching them, he was a younger man, with long grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, and dark eyes, that were covered by glasses. '' Ah Kabuto, I want you to meet the new and _special_ student, _Naruto Uzumaki_.'' Orochimaru told him, emphasizing on the word special and his name, while gesturing to Naruto. Naruto blinked at the teacher._' Special?'_ And Kabuto looked at him, with a judging eye. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine.'' Hello Uzumaki-san, I am Kabuto Yakushi, the assistant here, I do jobs like helping setting everything up, and cleaning it afterwards, also I help the students with the practicum, like when you need to do experiments.'' Kabuto explained to him, and held his hand out. Naruto shook it, and nodded his head that he understood it, but then something came to mind.'' Well some people like to call him TEA, short for Technical Education Assistant.'' Added Neji. Naruto nodded again.'' Alright why don't you two sit now, oh I almost forgot, Naruto-kun, would you like to introduce yourself or do I need to do it for you? And will you explain it yourself, or shall I do that?'' Orochimaru asked. Naruto rolled his eyes again, though unknown of the creepy teacher.'' No sir, there is no need for that, I will introduce myself, and I can explain it myself too, though I want to make something sure, did Tsunade-baa-chan told you that I won't be able to do all the experiments, because of my handicap, otherwise it would be to dangerous, and my grade will mostly count on the theory part?'' Naruto asked, wanting to make sure the teacher knew this from the beginning on. Orochimaru nodded, and gestured for him to introduce himself first, Naruto turned to the students before him, who were already seated, and had their books out, looking at him. Naruto sweat dropped comically._' Damn, I didn't notice everyone was looking at me.' _He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

The introduction went the same as with the last class, and was now waiting for Orochimaru to decide where he would sit.'' Well I am thinking, should I let you sit with Neji in the front, or with Sasuke?'' Orochimaru thought out loud. Naruto looked at his teacher, and blinked, Sasuke was in this class, and he looked at the first row, he saw Neji, and then two table further was Sasuke. Naruto stared at him for a minute, still not wanting to believe he had another class with him. Though when Sasuke noticed him staring, he smirked smugly, mocking him, it was like he was saying something in the lines of:_ ' Do you like what you see?'. _First Naruto blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring, but then fumed at the raven, seeing that smirk, he could even see it from that distance, not that it was to far away._' THAT TEME!' _Naruto thought, wanting to slap that smirk of the bastard's face, but knew he couldn't, he didn't want to get in trouble. So Naruto huffed, and turned to Orochimaru.'' Sensei, I would like to sit with Neji, because I know him the best in this class, also he is sitting near a outlet.'' Naruto requested nicely, with a smile on his face. Orochimaru looked at him, seeming to consider it first, but then nodded. Naruto leapt to the table Neji was sitting, each table holding two persons. Naruto looked at Sasuke, while it was harder to see it now, because he was further away, he saw that the smirk was replaced by something else._' Is he frowning?'_ Naruto asked himself, but then shook out of it._' Nah that Teme doesn't care if I sit with him or not.'_ Naruto looked at him again.

' _And if he did, it would be his loss, he shouldn't be such a bastard then.'_

And Naruto turned to the teacher again, taking out his laptop, and opening his books. While listening to Orochimaru's explanations etc, he would quickly glance occasionally at Sasuke, but then turned away as quickly. This went on for the rest of class.

* * *

**An:** well what do you guys think? I kinda liked it.

Sasuke: not bad, but why must Naruto sit with Neji!

Me: because I want too, and besides you are being an ass, why would I let him sit with you then?

Sasuke: …..

Me: that makes sense, doesn't it?

Sasuke: but why Neji, couldn't you let Sakura sit with him or something?

Me: because she is a bitch, who only hurts Naruto… and here I thought you loved him, apparently not if you want to put him with Sakura.

Sasuke: NO! no! I didn't mean it like that… ah forget it, but if Neji tries something I am allowed to hit him.

Me: that's only natural Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: well this was it, okay, Naru-chan~ please come out~

Naruto: allright coming. * Naruto comes out in a cute fox outfit, tail and ears and all*

Sasuke: * is having a major nosebleed*

Naruto: Ezra doesn't own us, she only own the plot of this story,

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS OTHERWISE NO CONTINUATION!


	4. Chapter 3

**An:** _Chapter 3! I am happy I could do it, even though I should be studying now… well it may be not so long update but I am trying please forgive me._

**warnings: again not really anything special.**

**Disclaimer: **_don't own Naruto._

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

My sexual preference? well i am gay.

* * *

After Orochimaru's class, it was then two hours of P.E., that had a very strange teacher, if Naruto might say. It's not that he had anything against Gai-sensei, it's just that he thought it wasn't normal to walk around in a tight green jumpsuit! It was just so _wrong_, in many ways. The class itself wasn't much fun either for Naruto, he only sat on the sidelines, keeping the scores, while the others were playing basketball. And of course Naruto couldn't participate._' Well I tried to, but the moment the game started, I got a ball in my face, geez did that hurt!'_ Naruto thought. As he walked out of the locker room. He felt conscious the entire time he was in there. You may not believe it, but Naruto was very afraid of people judging his body. He didn't care actually how he looked, but he just didn't prefer to put himself for everyone to see. And he had also a feeling that some guys were staring at him. It just creeped him out. He was now waiting for Neji to come out so they could go to the roof. After five minutes, the Hyuuga finally appeared.

'' Ready to go?'' Neji asked, as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Naruto nodded, and again took Neji his hand, leading the way again. Neji brought them the stairs up to the roof, though halfway he let go of Naruto's hand, and went to the door, pulling it open.'' Come on.'' He said. Naruto followed him, though as he was about to step on the roof, he tripped dew to a step he didn't saw. He prepared himself for the pain as he thought he was going to hit the ground, but was surprised instead when he felt no pain, but two arms wrapped around him._' Arms? But who would have caught me?'_ Naruto thought as he looked up, and looked up directly at onyx eyes, Naruto blushed as he realized who saved his face from crashing into the ground._' Why did it have to be __him__! From all the people here why him?!'_ Naruto thought, as he saw Sasuke looking down at him with an impassive face. Naruto kept on blushing as Sasuke kept on staring at him with that face, everyone else on the roof also looking at them.'' Are you alright?'' Sasuke asked out of nowhere, with the same expressionless face. Naruto was first shocked, but slowly nodded.'' Yeah I am fine, thanks.'' Naruto said, as Sasuke helped him stand him straight. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke again, but when he saw his face, he saw one clear thing, well as clear it could, a smirk on those God damn lips!'' Good to know, dobe.'' He said as he turned to return to his seat, and left Naruto to stand there, staring at him._' That fucking Teme!'_ Was Naruto's only thought, he noticed then as he looked around he only saw white because of the sun that was shining brightly, and It was hurthing his eyes._' Damn sun.'_ Naruto took out his sunglasses, and put them on. He looked around and saw a lot of people there, he huffed when he saw Sasuke sitting there with the rest of their group, and walked towards them.

'' Yo Blondie, come sit next to me.'' Kiba called out, waving his hand in the air, pointing to the free spot next to him. After Naruto sat down, while Kiba kept on looking at him.'' So.'' Kiba began.'' Have you met a girl already who caught your eye.'' Kiba asked. Naruto looked shocked at Kiba.'' Ehm,… well… no…. I think I may should have told you this earlier, but girls don't catch my eye.'' Naruto said, laughing nervously. Kiba cocked his head to the side, not understanding what he meant.'' Huh?'' Naruto kept on laughing nervously.'' Well you see…. I uhm… I am into guys, meaning I am…gay.'' Finished hesitantly. And it was completely silent on the roof. Kiba was in total shock, frozen in his place, his eyes wide, and mouth wide agape, you could smell his dog breath miles away. After a few moments he shook himself out of it. And sighed.'' Look dude, I am okay with it that guys catch your eye, as long as I am not one of them.'' Kiba said, laughing slightly, Naruto busted out laughing while nodding. And everyone went back to their chat before Naruto came in, Naruto listened intently to them, while adding something in the conversation. But he couldn't take his thoughts of the raven the whole time._' He was so warm and soft, I hadn't expected that, and it felt quite good to be in his arms. Wait, what? What am I thinking?! I cann't like this guy! If I do I will only get hurt on the way, remember Naruto! You cann't like someone this fast, you aren't like most teenagers! Live with it! Damn it, I am getting confused, I don't know anymore what I should think. I need to remember, I cann't trust anyone.'_ As Naruto thought this, he looked at the ground.

' _Yeah, that's right I cann't trust anyone, most people have only used me up until now, or made me suffer for their entertainment, or completely ignored my whole existence. But that how most humans are. they deny the existence of what their brain cann't comprehend, they either ignore it, shun it, or see it lower then themselves.'_ Naruto turned his head to the sky._' Will I be able to find someone here, who truly cares for me, for being me, not for me being their classmate, or that sad pitiful boy?' _Naruto sighed.

'' Something wrong, Naruto?''

Naruto turned to see Sasuke sitting right next to him, with an eyebrow raised, though barely seen by Naruto. Naruto blushed. Making Sasuke want to chuckle._' I could get used to that blush, It's kind of cute.'_ He thought.'' Uhm yeah sure, I am fine, thanks, uhm.. Sasuke.'' Naruto said his name uncertainly, but didn't worry ask Sasuke smirked.'' Good. There is no point in worrying about trivial things Dobe. Keep your head in the here and now.'' He said, as he ruffled Naruto hair a bit. Naruto pouted.'' Don't call me a dobe, Teme.'' He mumbled softly, though he tried to hide a smile. It looked as though Sasuke seemed to have a caring side, though he tries not to show it.

Poor Naruto, if only he knew what was waiting for him, if only he knew that the person who would care and love him so dearly was so close.

* * *

**An:** _yay I am done! Sasuke and Naruto are getting some action! How does that sound?_

_I don't have the energy to have a nice conversation with Sasuke or Naruto. So I am going to do this myself_

_I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I OWNLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY, AND PLEASE REVIEW, NO REVIEWS NO CONTINUATION, GOT IT? YIPPIE, AND BESIDES IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS, MY BEST FRIEND WILL BUG ME ABOUT IT FOREVER. SO PLEASE_ BE NICE AND REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 4: Kakashi's perverted Class

**AN:** _yay! Chapter 4! Enjoy! Oh by the way, if it isn't good, blame my friend. She is totally annoying! And she kept on bugging me while writing this. But I still love her. and besides big change, rating is going to M._

**warning: **_not that much is wrong with it, it's not that bad like real M rating for this chapter, but following chapter it probably will._

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

_Kakashi's Perverted Class._

* * *

After lunch, it was time for biology, with Kakashi-sensei.'' Ugh….'' Naruto looked to his side, to see Kiba is the one grunting.'' What's wrong?'' He asked innocently. Kiba looked at him, with a disgusted look on his face.'' We got Kakashi for Biology.'' He said, as if that should explain it. Naruto didn't get it and raised his eyebrow, silently saying he didn't understand. Kiba was looking weird at him at first, but then realization seemed to dawn on him.'' Oh yeah, you are new here, you don't know how Kakashi really is, do you?'' Kiba asked. Naruto looked strangely at him, as it should be obvious, and that he is slightly surprised.'' Of course I don't, I just transferred here, dog-breath.'' Naruto said, making Kiba blush at his own mistake.'' Shut up, Fox-Face!'' He called back, still red. Naruto glared at him, and growled slightly. Kiba just continued.'' Well you see, the guy is a total pervert, though not the pedophile type, luckily, that title is Orochimaru's, but the one with the perverted mind here Is totally Kakashi, he practically reads porn while teaching us, and sometimes he makes us read it. And when there is a couple in his class, he always likes to ask what they did last time they had sex, and what kind of toys they used. He really is sick in his mind.'' Kiba told him, as he shuddered. And at the mention of Orochimaru's name, Naruto shuddered with him, and again when he registered everything Kiba just said.'' I can't believe it, but at least he isn't a pedophile, Orochimaru freaks me out more.'' Naruto said as they walked to Kakashi's classroom. as they entered the class, Naruto saw Sasuke now in another seat, sitting in front of the class together with Neji, who was sitting a table in front too. Both of them had their bags on the table next to them, Sasuke to his left, and Neji to his right. When kiba saw this, he turned to Naruto, and said.'' You are going to sit next to the Uchiha, I pick the seat next to Neji, see ya.'' He said as he rushed to table, took Neji's bags and throw them at him, sitting now in the free seat. Naruto just comprehended it when he saw Kiba already sitting._' What! No, No, No, It can't be true! Why must I sit next to that Teme! Though he was nice at the lunch break, argh! Don't think about that! He is and he stays a Teme! I don't like him, I hate him. Hate. Hate. I must hate. Damn.'_ Naruto stared at Sasuke for minute, as Sasuke stared back at him, giving a slightl smile._' Damn, it isn't going to work, I can't hate him.'_ And gave in, he walked up to Sasuke." Is this seat taken?'' He asked. Sasuke shook his head, and took his bag of the seat.'' No, take it.'' He said, going back to staring at the front of the classroom, but still studying Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto blushed lightly, as he put his trolley against the table, then sitting down, taking out his Laptop, and starting it up, opening his Bio book.

* * *

Kakashi came into the class, 5 minutes later. He snapped his book shut.'' Okay, everyone! Today we are going to do a compatibility test. I will choose the couples.'' Kakashi said, as he looked the class over, there were shouts of YES, and NO'S and grunts of people who thought It was a drag, and people who didn't know what to think, one of them was Naruto Uzumaki._' A compatibility test? I hope at least my partner is a nice hot guy, who is nice, and friendly and cute…. Hmm…..'_ Naruto was lost in his thoughts as Kakashi announced the couples.''….. Kiba and Hinata, Gaara and Neji, Sai and Sakura, Ino and Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari, and Naruto and Sasuke.'' Naruto's head snapped back, as he heard his name being called, and then he froze as he heard Sasuke's name._' No, no, no! Please God, I asked for a nice, and kind and friendly hot guy. Not a hot guy who is a jerk. They really meant it when they say, you can only ask one thing of God at a time, trying to overdo it, will mean that it will backfire to your face.'_ Naruto sighed, and looked to the side at Sasuke, seeing him, leaning with his face on the palm of his hand, and staring at him back from a side view. Naruto blinked at him, and blushed._' Stop blushing you idiot! He will notice! Damn it, why must the guy be so hot, and cool, and argh! Stop this!' _Naruto was about to pull his hair out because of his frustration.'' Alright, sit together now, I will hand you the papers. Go now.'' Kakashi ordered, and everyone scrambled to their seats, Sasuke pushed his table to the side, so his table would be touching Naruto's table. They were sitting really close, and actually this make Naruto partly uncomfortable, but partly he felt somehow very happy.'' Lets go, Uzumaki.'' Sasuke said, with an unreadable face, as Kakashi handed him a big version of the test. Naruto smiled slightly.'' Naruto.'' Sasuke looked at him questionably. Naruto smiled at him shyly and a bit unsure, but none the less said cheerfully.'' Call me Naruto, I don't like to be called by my surname.'' He said, scratching his head. Sasuke smirked, though it showed a hint a beautiful smile.'' Sure. _Na-ru-to._'' He said smirking and looking at Naruto, Naruto blush deepened after he heard how Sasuke said his name. Sasuke looked for a moment back at the test.'' Let's begin with the test, shall we? I am sure we will get a 100%.'' Sasuke smirked again, as Naruto stared wide eyed at him, and as red as a tomato.

' _God? What have I done?'_

* * *

**An:** _yay it's done, and I think its not that bad. Even though my friend kept bugging me. This took me a freaking hour and a half because of her. But like I said, she is, and she stays my Chibi-chan, and I love her very much. She is like a little angel for me, my private angel. And no, we aren't in a relationship, just really good friends._

_Sasuke: she is just as crazy as you are, no she is worse._

_Me: I know… you know she makes private lemon with me._

_Sasuke: OMG YOU TWO HAVE DONE IT TOGETHER?_

_Me: no we write. She is called Hikaru and I Mizuho. And I am the Seme! Haha._

_Sasuke: maybe that's why we can at least get along a bit._

_Demi: * walks up to the stage* I AM A SEME TOO YOU KNOW!_

_Me and Sasuke: yeah, why don't you take control now then. And fuck one of us?_

_Demi: because you two are stronger! It's no fair!_

_Me: I don't care. Naruto! Your turn, and Demi, can you be quiet for a moment, you will get then your treat, okay?_

_Demi: yay! I will!_

_Naruto: * comes up* Hello everyone!_

_Sasuke: what are you wearing?_

_Naruto: oh this is one of the costumes Hikaru_ wore in the lemons they made up of the characters.

_Me: a maid outfit does look good on you. Your hair is good too. Though where is the high-heals?_

_Naruto: hehe, I didn't want to wear them. They hurt my feat._

_Demi: you must! You need to suck it up! Aren't you a man! Or is what Sai is saying true, don't you have a dick?_

_Naruto: * is red* I do have a dick!_

_Demi: good * pulls out high-heals, and jumps Naruto*_

_Naruto: no, no!_

_Me: please everyone wait a moment, he will be done in a few moments._

_Demi: he is done! I even did his make-up!_

_Naruto: I feel a lot of pain._

_Sasuke: * having a major Nosebleed*_

_Demi: if your feet hurt when you take off the High-heals then put your feet in a soda bath and let Sasuke massage them and don't walk on them for the rest of the night._

_Naruto: okay…._

_Me: I don't care! Naruto do your thing!_

_Naruto: sorry Ezra-chan. * looks back at you* Ezra doesn't own Naruto. She does own this plot, and she does own Hikaru, with his fine ass. Demi though sadly she doesn't own, though she will always will be the Uke compared to Ezra-chan. And it's the same with the other chapters._

_REVIEW OR OTHERWISE NO CONTINUATION!_

_Demi: and she must continue! Otherwise Mizu will be on the couch!_

_Me: like I care._

_WELL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!_


	6. Chapter 5: What kind of qeustion is this

AN: hello everyone, sorry for the late update but here it is! I got a lot of crap going on, so please do understand.

Chapter 5.

'' So let's start dobe.'' Sasuke said, as he turned away from him.'' We need to answer these questions together. I will read them outloud for you, is that good for you?'' Sasuke asked, as he glanced at Naruto. Naruto nodded.'' Yes, that'd be nice.'' He said, as he swallowed the lump in his throat._' Why does it feel like I would wish for my own death any moment now…..?'_ Naruto thought as he got this weird cautious feeling in his stomach, with another feeling, that somehow felt like butterflies._' Those two feelings don't match together. why would I have a cautious feeling and a feeling that resembles having butterflies in your stomach? Alright I think I am getting sick again. Mom needs to check me up when I am home.'_ As he just finished that thought, Sasuke asked the first question.'' Okay, how would you explain the other's character?'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he didn't particular liked this question, at first sight then. Oh how he would like it when he heard the answer.'' I will write our answer down. Okay?'' Naruto nodded, as Sasuke looked at him, Sasuke was thinking on how to explain Naruto's character the best.'' You are energetic, but somewhat childish, though I think you being childish is more of an act.'' He began, and Naruto was perplexed._' How did he found that out so easily?'_ '' You are smart, though I have the feeling you don't like to show off, you like to play the Dobe that everyone thinks you are, while you are really a genius in disguise.'' Again dead on.'' You may seem like a person who can take a lot, and has been through a lot, but the fact still is, you are human, and a lot of people forgot that or not.'' This was starting to get creepy.'' All in all, you actually are a great person, inside and out, it's a shame though you let yourself suffer this much. Someone like you should smile for real once in a while.'' He gave a little smile himself.'' You are not easy to read for most people, but for me you are an open book, with big letters.'' He told him, while writing his answer down, just below person 1, and Naruto was staring at him._' How….Why…..? I don't get it…. How is he able to read me? To see through my façade?'_ '' it's something I am very good in, and it's also because I am interested in the real you, and not some façade you are putting up to shut everyone out.'' As he said, Naruto became crimson red, it was actually a shock that someone like Sasuke would tell him that. It sounded to Naruto, like Sasuke was telling him, that he was worth of living, and that Sasuke himself would make sure that Naruto enjoyed his life to it's limits. Naruto smiled._' Did he mean it like that? I hope so, the Teme isn't that bad apparently….' _'' Dobe it's your turn.'' Sasuke called out to him. Naruto blushed as he was caught dazing off. But naruto shook it away as he answered.'' Don't call be Dobe! You seemed actually a jerk, the first moment I met you.'' Ah that stung to Sasuke's heart, for reasons he didn't know 100% for sure yet, but he didn't show it.'' But you are actually a nice guy, it's only hard to break your shell, you want to keep everyone at distant, either its because of fear, fear of coming attached to someone, or because you feel superior to them, which if it was the case, would make you a real Teme. Your are really smart, you always show it, but not always with that snobby attitude of yours. And, your quite handsome, a-and did I already say you were a Teme?'' Naruto stuttered, now out of embarrassment, even a little red staining his cheeks. Sasuke smiled inwardly at the embarrassment of the Dobe. It made him cuter if that was even possible to begin with the how cute he already was! Sasuke smirked at the blond boy in front of him, practically mocking him. Naruto noticed something was off, and when he looked closer he saw the damn mocking smirk of Sasuke!. Naruto became even more red, but not from embarrassment this time, he was fuming at the Uchiha.'' Sasuke-Teme!'' he called. Sasuke chuckled a bit, before he turned to the questions again.'' Second question, what is, or what do you think is the favorite food of your partner.'' Sasuke read out loud, as he then put his pencil against his bottom lip, making the image that he was thinking. Naruto was thinking too, but he could guess it somehow. Well not somehow. It's because of a very close secret that Naruto hasn't told anyone yet, the only one that knows is his ex-boyfriend Mizuho, but he was very accepting. You wanna know what Naruto's secret was? Well, be prepared then.

Naruto was Paranormal gifted.

He could predict the future.

He talked with, and felt and sometimes saw spirits.

He could sort of feel peoples aura.

He couldn't see them maybe, but the feeling was always there, he always knew things, and that kind of stuff. It was like that since he was 10 years old.

Anyway….. this time he got the feeling, '_tomatoes?'_ he thought._' Weird guy.'_

'' You think you know what my favorite food is?'' Sasuke asked, raising unknown to Naruto a curious eyebrow. Naruto smiled at him.'' Yes, I think I do actually.'' He said, still smiling. And Sasuke was shocked for a minute, though again he didn't show It, by the sincerity that smile held. Could he actually know it?_' But that's near impossible. He doesn't know me that well._' Was Sasuke's thought, how damn close the impossible to the possible was, it's just like taking only two letters away.'' Tomatoes.'' And damn that was right, now it was that Sasuke showed shock for the first time. and Naruto actually laughed about it, seriously, It was always funny to see peoples reaction like that. Mostly who think it wasn't possible he could know it and believe it fully. It's just a really nice laugh, always was, always is, and always will be.'' Well then, what's my favorite food, Teme?'' He asked Sasuke, grinning, the voice made Sasuke snap out of his shock, he turned to Naruto.'' That was a lucky shot.'' He muttered softly, as he wrote it down. And then looked bank at Naruto.'' Your favorite food is probably something disgusting like ramen, something only dobes will eat.'' He said, normally he would want to puke at the mere thought of it, but when he thought that the Dobe liked it, it didn't seem that bad anymore.'' Hey! Don't call me a Dobe, Teme! And don't insult ramen, it's the most awesome food in the world! Because someone stuck up like you doesn't like it, doesn't mean it's bad, ya know!'' He glared at the raven before him. No one insulted his favorite food._' Well if he likes it, I think it's mustn't be that bad.'_ Sasuke shook his head._' Where did that thought come from? I must be getting crazy, oh the Dobe is rambling again, hmm… Dobe is really a cute pet name, or maybe Naru for him, or Naru-chan. Hmm… damn, I really want this guy, no surprise I guess, but I need to get him before Neji does, he seems to have an eye too for Naruto. Grrr….. stay back Hyuuga, He is mine!' _Sasuke was brought out of his thought by a loud voice calling near his ears.'' TEME!.'' '' Argh That hurts dobe!'' Sasuke said, while putting his hand to his ear, soothing it.'' I don't care, you just spaced off. Seriously do I need to scold, are you a child. I told you to read the next question.'' Naruto actually scolded at him like he was a mere child, and Sasuke glared at Naruto back. He wasn't a child! But then went on as he read the third question out loud.'' How is your partner in his/her kissing abilities? If you don't know, you must kiss him/her.'' He read out. Both of them stiffen at the question. Wanting to just forget that one.

'' You have to answer all questions, and truthfully, so if you have to kiss you are allowed.''

Damn Kakashi, he probably made this him test himself.

Could this day get even more complicated?

Yes It can.

'' The gender doesn't matter, don't worry it's all for education, and a grade! This will determin 20% of your grade! Isn't it amazing?!''

.

.

.

An: well did you hate, like it, love it, despise it? Anyway sorry for the late update. It's just I have been sick last week, and got a lot of complicated problems at home.

I ask for your understanding anyway… the big questions is, are Sasuke and Naruto going to kiss? Or will they go for a bad grade? It's up to you guys!

Sasuke: I SAY YES!

Sakura: I SAY NO!

Me: what are you doing here bitch?

Sakura: I won't allow Naruto to kiss my Sasuke!

Me: * rolling eyes* seriously, go away. You come further in the story. So shut up and walk away.

Sakura: No w- * Hit unconscious by someone*

Tenshi: Ah, just shut your mouth, I don't like chicks like you. You really think you are a goddess aren't you? Well I am a freaking Angel! A real one at that so shut up!

Me: Yo Tenshi, long time no see, everyone welcome Tenshi, from my fanfic you are just like snow.

Tenshi: I am happy to be here, well now at least, after I knocked that banshee out.

Me: yes indeed, thanks for that. Well will you do it now then.

Naruto: Tenshi is cool, and nice, she knocked Sakura out.

Tenshi: sure! And thanks Naru-chan! * kisses on Naruto's cheek*

Sasuke: hey he is mine! * pulls Naruto to him and growls*

Tenshi: * waves him away* anyway… EZRA DOESN'T OWN NARUTO.

PLEASE COMMENT OR THEIR WILL BE NO CONTINUATION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	7. Chapter 6: memories arisepast revealing

**an**: _hi guys, i have very bad news. I won't be able to type more for some time, I got bursitis in my shoulder and fuck does it hurt! And not only that I also heard from my physiotherapist, who is supposedly to help that I got a tendonitis, don't know for certain how you say it in English but…. Yeah, so this is going to be hard. It will not be regular anymore, as you can see from the past weeks. But it's a little bit better and though I should write the chapter off I had started, so here it is._

**WARNING:** _contents some sensitive and suggestive material_.

**Dislclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

_Memories arise, Past revealing._

* * *

Naruto was at the line between being calm, and totally freaking out.

Why you ask?

Well Naruto had to kiss someone.

He had to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Someone he barely knew.

Would he do it.

_No way in hell!_

Naruto turned to his teacher.'' Kakashi-sensei! Must we really-'' he was cut of by his teacher.'' Yes, you must, and remember it's for a grade.'' He said as he walked passed Naruto's table.'' But sir-'' '' No buts.'' Kakashi cut him off, as he walked past, not even giving Naruto one glance.

The blond boy's face looked impassive on the outside, but on the inside he was desperate._' No. no. no…. I don't want to kiss someone.' _Naruto thought. Though in one second his chin was grabbed by a pale hand, and registered the words said by a silky voice._'' Lets get this over with.''_ As then soft lips descended on his, kissing him. Naruto staired wide eyed at the Uchiha prodigy, his mind panicking. This brought back bad memories.

* * *

_A nine year old Naruto sat on the floor, staring at the door. Though as he stared the door opened. A smile came across his face.'' Nagato-nii-san!'' Naruto called out as he jumped the older boy._

'' _Hello Naru-chan.'' The red head greeted back, looking at the little boy in his arms._

_Naruto looked up, his big ocean-like eyes shining bright, as he smiles at his cousin.'' Ne, ne, Nagato-nii-san? How is to be thirteen?'' the boy looked up, curious to hear the answer. Nagato was like the only person who gave Naruto real attention, the only person who seemed to care about him, and wanted to be in his company, who did stuff with him. Nagato ruffled the younger boys hair, then took him to the bed to sit on. Nagato's eyes had changed when the boy had asked, they held a mysterious gleam now. He shrugged casually.'' Not much has changed, though I learned something new.'' The red head smiled, almost knowingly.'' Really? What?'' The hyper active blond asked as he jumped up and down the bed on his knees. Nagato had a smirk on his face, but it went unnoticed by Naruto as it turned in to a smile.'' If you want I can teach you. Naru-chan.'' The boy's eye lit up at that.'' Really?'' Naruto asked with big puppy eyes. Nagato nodded, as he crawled up to Naruto.'' Sure, Naru-chan. You just enjoy yourself, and you will learn on the way.'' Naruto looked up confused, he looked up questionably up, but was shocked to feel lips roughly pressed on his. He saw that Nagato had closed his eyes. Naruto felt that he was being pushed down by Nagato, and that he was on top of him, still kissing him. When Naruto was on his back, Nagato broke off the kiss, then trailing down the blond's neck, while a hand slipped into his shirt._

'' _Na-na-ga-gato-nii-san?'' __The older boy shushes him.'' Don't worry, you will like it.'' As Nagato leaned in to kiss him once more-_

…_._

* * *

'' NO!'' Naruto screamed as he broke off the kiss with Sasuke.'' What the-'' Kakashi and Sasuke said as they saw Naruto fleeing from the scene, almost tripping on his way. Sasuke stared at after him, shocked about the dobe's reaction. And he wasn't the only one.

* * *

' _No. no. no. Not now, I don't want the memories to come back now.' _He thought as he run through the halls, his cheeks stained with tears. He ran to the door of the principal, slamming it open, revealing two women. A blond one, with piggy tails, and a huge chest, brown eyes, the other had black hair, dark eyes, and a normal size of her chest. The woman looked up.'' Brat, why are you bursting like that through my-''

'' Tsunade-baa-chan, I need to home.'' He cut her off, shaking on his knees, trying not to collapse. Tsunade stood up as she saw her grandson-like figure, at the brink of collapsing and rushed up to him, taking him into her arms.'' Shizune, close up the door.'' The other woman nodded, hurrying in locking the door, and then looked back at the older female with the young boy in her arms. Tsunade looked down, gently stroking Naruto's hair.'' Naruto, is it starting again? What happened?'' Naruto looked up, and nodded. Tsunade took a deep breath in, and hold Naruto tighter to herself.

'' You can tell me first, and then I will bring you home. Does that sound good?''

Naruto nodded.

* * *

**An:** _well that was it for this time, I know it was short, but I am sorry._

_Next time will be longer I promise!_


	8. Chapter 7:Kakashi against Tsunades wrath

**An:** _well another chapter. don't know how long it will be this time… but yeah. I wanted to try. I will say, I wish I had someone like Tsunade, it would maybe have been a lot easier to have dealt with the rest. For people….. I am saying this, and I don't like to say it again. Everything in this story is based on my life, I have only made it more smoothly to make a sasunaru, in my life, I don't have a boyfriend. So please, don't pester me about it….. anyway…. Here it goes._

**WArnings:** _yeah same as last chapter, mostly language._

**Disclaimer: **_i don't own Naruto_

* * *

_**Chapter 7.**_

_Kakashi against Tsunade's wrath._

* * *

Tears stained scarred cheeks of a blond blue-eyed male, who was being hold by his grandmother-like figure._' I don't want to be here…. I don't want to remember, I feel already dirty and ashamed enough… why? Why couldn't I have had it stopped. I am such an idiot! I should have known it was wrong, I should have known what sex was, and should have told them about it. Why? Why remember it again now?' _Naruto thought before he dozed off into a light slumber on the couch of Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked at the boy in her arms. She wished she could have helped him, not only in that moment, but his entire life, his entire life was just as fucked up, sometimes even worse.

'_Why God? Why him? Haven't you tortured him enough?' _Were Tsunade's thoughts, tears threatening to spill for her eyes. Naruto was her grandson, she had known him since he was born, and yet, she hadn't kept him safe enough.

Tsunade stood up, careful not to wake Naruto up, she walked to the microphone of the speakers in the school. Naruto had told her everything, and now she is going to give an earful to one Kakashi Hatake, and maybe Sasuke later on, but first Hatake.

'' Kakashi Hatake…. To my office. NOW!''

And in less than 2 minutes, she had a silver haired man in her office, laughing nervously.

After this, he should know how to deal with Naruto from now on.

* * *

And back in the classroom, after Kakashi had left, was one certain raven haired boy sulking right now.

' _Why did the Dobe run away? Has he never kissed before? It actually shouldn't be a surprise.' _And a smirk formed on to the pale face._' Well, I don't know why, but I am pleased with that assumption.'_

Though one could have thought that the Uchiha was infatuated with the Blond haired, blue eyed Uzumaki.

* * *

_And it will stay with an assumption, sadly enough…. Because reality is far more harder._

* * *

'' So tell me again, why did he need to kiss the Uchiha boy?'' Tsunade asked, glaring at the man before her. The man chuckled, a bit nervous, but further more didn't lose his composure.'' That's because it was an assignment, it was required for a grade.'' The man said, his eyes crinkling up, making almost Tsunade want to beat the crap out of him. She growled at the younger male.'' Kakashi… Normally, I will let you go with an warning, and try to clean your mess, but this time my own grandson. And don't say he hadn't try to make it clear he _really didn't want_ to do it. He has told me that himself, and do you think he will lie to me? Hm?'' She told him, her eyes boring into his, making him almost crumble through his knees. Kakashi shook his head.'' No.'' he answered.

" No, what Kakashi?'' Brown eyes narrowing into almost slits now, and the voice could have contained pure venom.

Kakashi gulped. This wasn't good.'' N-no, Ma'am, I d-don't think he would, I-I am sorry if I gave that implication, also my excuses.'' Kakashi apologized, as he laughed nervously, his eyes closed not daring to look the furious blond female in the eye. Tsunade sighed, well if he does it again, he can always get punished.'' Fine, you are permitted to leave, but don't let it happen again.'' As she was about to stand up, Kakashi spoke up again.'' I actually wanted to ask you something, as his Mentor and Homeroom Teacher.'' Tsunade sat down again, nodding towards Kakashi, asking him silently to continue. Kakashi closed his eyes, still arguing with himself if he really wanted to know the answer. After a minute or two, he finally opened them again, having decided the answer. Obsidians eyes stared into chocolate brown ones.

'' What happened to him to make him react like that to a kiss?''

The question brought an heavy silence into the office of the principal.

Until it was finally answered.

'' He was raped.''

* * *

**An:** _well you guys see how this went, I thought I shall be nice, and put up another chapter, though it's as small as the last one. And I need to tell you guys this, I have been very insecure with my writing skills too lately, I mean I have been reading back on my other stories and I think I actually suck at this… but still._

_PLEASE REVIEW._


	9. Chapter 8: Naru-chan's Family

_**An: **Explanations at the end of the chapter**.**_

**Warning: **_language, it's now rated M for a reason!_

**Disclaimer:**_ a nice dislaiemer to tell you guys i don't own Naruto once again._

* * *

_**Chapter 8.**_

_Naru-chan's family_

* * *

Kakashi stared, his mouth agape, though covered by the mask. He couldn't believe it, such a boy had been raped? No. it can't be. He shook his head, and looked at the principal.

'' You surely can't mean that.'' He said, trying to convince himself. A light spark shone in his eyes, indicating his hope. Tsunade observed him with narrowed eyes, you could make out a light scowl on her face. In her mind, she was pitying him. She had been in the same position as him. She had to find out the hard way. But even then, she told him with a firm voice.'' No, it's 100% the truth. Naruto has been sexually taken advantage off, and that at the age of nine.'' Kakashi suddenly found the ground very interesting, since his eyes were focused on that since Tsunade said the word 'no'.

An heavy silence was bestowed on them again, no one moved for several seconds. The first movement was surprisingly made by Kakashi, as he turned his head to look at the sleeping blond on the couch, his eyes soften at the sight, having somehow already grown fond of the boy.

'' I want to help him.'' He spoke, turning his head to Tsunade before continueing.'' I want to help, I want to protect him, as much as I can.'' Their eyes locked, and somehow they came to a secret agreement. Kakashi turned, though as he was about to leave, the brown eyed woman spoke again, but this time accompanied with a warning glare and low, dangerous, voice.'' I will warn you, if you hurt him, intentionally or not, in any way, I shall make sure you won't be able to be called a man anymore.'' She said, as a dark sinister laugh followed.

And that had Kakashi wet his pants, laughing nervously, as his hand went to his crotch, as if to shield his jewels. Tsunade turned to Naruto, after Kakashi had hurriedly walked/run out her office. She went over to him, sitting by his side, she stroke his soft blonde locks out of his face. Smiling a little, she picked him up gently with some help of Shizune, and left to bring the little troublemaker to home.

.

.

' _Everyone has once experienced fear in his or her life, it doesn't matter what kind of fear, we all have had it at least once, and that is what connects people, yet at the same time separates them.'_

_._

_._

_._

They arrived at the house in less than 5 minutes with the car.

It was a big house, though not big enough to be called a mansion. Even though with that size, it still had a homey feeling to it, making every guest very welcome.

Naruto was carried inside this grand house, by two females, Tsunade on his right, and Shizune to his left. Inside the house, they brought him to the giant living room, and positioned him lying on one of the nice comfy couches. Tsunade motioned for Shizune to stay with Naruto, then walked into the kitchen. When she entered, she came face to face with a man who could be Naruto's older version, except this man didn't have whisker-like scars on his cheeks. The man was sitting at the table, eating what would be called instant noodles. Tsunade and the man locked eyes.'' Hello Minato.'' She greeted. Minato smiled at her.'' Hello Mother, to what do I own this visit?'' Though he was sweating a bit, nervous, because if you did something that didn't please her, then you will meet her wrath. Tsunade stared at him for a few moments, finding fun playing with her own son's mind. It worked, with Minato at least, the longer she stared at him, the more uncomfortable he felt. After five, seemingly long, minutes she gave him a bit of a sad smile. Which made Minato partly relax, but also worry.'' Naruto is in the living room, seems like he hasn't recovered that much.'' She said slowly and almost quietly, but that didn't stop Minato for running like hell to the living room, and taking the still sleeping Naruto in his arms. Tsunade walked back into the room where her son, and grandson were. Seeing them cuddled up together, Naruto in Minato's arms. It would be taken as a beautiful sight of a father-son bond, to an outsider that is. In the family they knew how sad it really was, Naruto was suffering, and it seemed like Minato and his mother, Kushina, could do anything about. They could only hold him, and try to tell him that it will be alright, but even that couldn't be done sometimes.

They couldn't do anything but watch as Naruto crumbles before them.

Though sometimes they deny it.

They deny that Naruto is like that.

They believe he is so strong, it doesn't effect him.

They take the façade Naruto puts on before the outside world, as the real Naruto.

That the one sick at home is just a fake.

Oh how they hate themselves for doing that, but that was the only way to protect themselves for the hurt that comes with the realization of the real situation.

They didn't know that Naruto was also hurting because of this, straining, and forcing himself to keep up with their expectations.

* * *

' _The most beautiful smile belongs to a person Who: suffered the most, Felt the most, seen the most, and have been through the most.'_

* * *

_**An: Wow, I am back a little. People, sorry for taking so long with the update. But a lot has changed in my life. My eyes have gone worse, my body is giving out. And all because of the stress and strain I got these past years of my life. AND I AM ONLY 15 YEARS OLD DAMN IT! Also I have been withdrawn from my exams, because I can't go to school, so won't graduate this year. While I worked so hard for it, but it's for the best. I hope you guys can understand why it took so long. And I am sorry, I hope some of you may still want to read this. **_

_**I know it may sound selfish but please review. and I don't own the characters, that honer goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Thank you all! **_


	10. Chapter 9: Hiding Secrets and Tears

_**An:**_ _hello everyone. I know it has been some time. But I am not giving up on this story. Even though I see less, I will still spread my story with help of Sasuke and Naruto. You guys can count on me._

**Warnings: **_nothing to serious, at least, in my opinion._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot. Yes I really do! Don't believe me? Come visit me, I am actually living this plot.

* * *

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Hiding Secrets and Tears.**_

* * *

" So where were you, Foxy?'' Kiba asked the blond male next to him." where was I when?'' Naruto asked right back. Kiba knotted his eyebrows together." Yesterday dude. Nobody could tell me exactly what happened with you, I only know that you suddenly ran out of the classroom.'' He explained, sounding suspicious of blue-eyed high school student. It didn't go unnoticed to the already nervous boy, it even made him more nervous." Oh that. Yeah, I wasn't feeling well, and I needed to go as fast as I could to my grandma to take me home. I was about to faint. And I preferably I wouldn't want to do that in the middle of class.'' Naruto, who now was laughing awkwardly and scratching behind his head, answered. Kiba blinked, then once again, and gave a little 'oh okay'.

He would believe it for now.

' _I am thankful for that, but sooner or later, he will grow tired of not knowing the truth. But it's for the best. At least for now.'_

Yes, for now, it will suit just fine.

* * *

' _Lies, something that is used by almost every human. It's not good to lie, but there is a huge difference between lying for someone else's sake, and lying for your own benefit.'_

* * *

" I'm home!" Kyuubi called as he was taking of his shoes." Ah, Kyuu! You are back from the business trip! Come here son, and give your Daddy a hug!'' Minato ran at his son, jumping on him while also hugging him, though it would seem as if he was suffocating Kyuubi." Dad, C-can't b-br-eathe.'' The red head tried to tell his father, it was mostly muffled though. It didn't withhold the older one of understanding what his son meant. As Minato pulled back, he gave Kyuubi an apologetic smile. Though Kyuubi waved it of, not seeing it as something abnormal here.

" So how is Naru-chan?'' He asked, entering the living room. He had been away for four weeks. And being that long away from his family, most importantly his little brother, made him always worried about the things that happened. Taking a seat in the comfy couch, Kyuubi looked at his father waiting for his answer.

He wasn't pleased with the reaction he received.

Minato was looking down. With a sad knowing smile, with a trembling bottom lip, make it seem as he wanted to cry.

And Kyuubi had a feeling his father wanted to cry.

" Naruto had a PTSD panic attack again.''

Now though, Kyuubi wanted to cry too.

" Who did it? Who broke him now?'' But instead of crying, he growled out his anger. Yes, Kyuubi is a very protective big brother. If someone wanted to talk, touch, or do something with Naruto, they had to go through Kyuubi first. He didn't want to lose his precious little brother more then he has now. He will hold onto Naruto and protect him. But lately it's getting harder for him to do so, since he is so busy with work and Naruto with school and appointments with doctors and therapists. Minato shook his head at his second son." No Kyuu, it's not in our power to go to school and handle it, we have to trust-" " That old hag, I know! But who knows what will happen if she doesn't look out for Naru! Dad! She is irresponsible, get's drunk fast, and it's like the only thing she cares for is making bets and gambling! I am a far better adult then she is!'' Kyuubi snapped, frustration clearly visible in his eyes. After taking some deep breaths, Kyuubi turned to leave the room, but not before passing on something to his father first.'' I am not able to trust people around Naruto anymore. But I will try to protect him as much as I can, Dad.'' He paused.'' And send Naru-chan to my room when he is home. He and I need to talk.'' And with that he was gone.

* * *

" Run! Run like your life depends on it!'' Asuma called from the sidelines. It was gym hour, and as of course to be expected, Naruto wasn't there, but someone else was.

Kiba looked like he had soaked all his clothes with his sweat. It isn't that he couldn't keep up, it just was the fact that it is like super hot outside, and he was being watched by a certain raven.

Luckily, he knew it wasn't because the Uchiha liked him.

No, it was something else.

And he was going to find out..

" Oi, Uchiha! Come here!'' Kiba called to the man that was 4 meters behind him. And within seconds had Sasuke catched up to him, now waiting for the dog lover to start." Why are you looking at me like that?'' the brunet asked cautiously.

Though he never got his answer, at least he wasn't told by the Uchiha boy.

" Which reason did the Uzumaki boy give you for running out of class.'' He asked smoothly. Though with no emotion showing.

Kiba blinked once.

Then twice.

And forgot that his question wasn't answered, while he replied to the raven.

" He told me he was feeling sickly, and knew that any moment he could faint. So instead of fainting he went to the princepal, which apparently is his grandmother I found out this morning too. He got a drive from her to his home.'' He told truthfully. Sasuke nodded." Do you think he told you the truth?'' Kiba shrugged." I don't know for certain, bu I do know one thing. He really is sick. I think he should actually be at home, resting. His body is giving out, and I can see it. Problem is, he can't, and that was no pun intended to his visual disability." Kiba said. Sasuke hummed, agreeing a bit with him. Kiba glanced at the boy running next to him." You know Uchiha. It seems like you are actually concerned about him.'' Kiba told him with a slight teasing tone to it. Sasuke scowled." Why would I be concerned for an idiot as he is. Me, being concerned, for a dobe like him. Don't make me laugh Inuzuka. Think nothing of this conversation.'' And with that, Sasuke was gone. Kiba looked around and saw Sasuke 10 meters ahead of him. A scowl was apparent now on the brunets face.

'_Damn Uchiha.'_

* * *

**An: **_ So that was it. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! It makes me happy to receive them. And I want to thank you all for staying with me this long. I am truly grateful!_


	11. Chapter 10: Mistaken Love

**AN: **hello people! Yes a new update! Aren't you guys happy? ^.^ you people better be, because I am working hard for you guys. If you want to repay me or make work harder, Review then more! The more reviews, the happier and faster I work people!

**Warnings: **

**Disclaimer:** I own an ipad, laptop, tv, sadly though I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have died long ago. And Karin wouldn't have existed in the first place, or died in the first episode she showed up, tortured and murdered by Sasuke's hand! Don't you guys love me!

* * *

**_Chapter 10._**

**_Mistaken Love separates destined Lovers._**

* * *

" Thank you, Itachi-senpai for the tour! And also I am sorry I didn't show up yesterday.'' Naruto smiled apologetic to raven standing before him, though he waved off, giving Naruto a nice smile.'' It's nothing Naruto-kun. Sasuke wasn't in for it either yesterday, so it was cancelled quickly.'' Naruto nodded, blushing slightly._' Itachi-senpai is so nice. I can't almost believe he is related to that Teme. The looks I can understand, they are almost identical to that, though Itachi-senpai is far more good looking then Sasuke-teme. Man, am I drooling?! That proofs my point then. Itachi is also smarter and more mature then Teme could ever become! Itachi is the-.' _" Dobe, snap out of it. Or are you deaf now too?'' A sultry voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. Blinking his eyes, he saw that the Teme was actually _in front_ of him. Naruto scowled at first to the cocky raven, but it was soon replaced by a smirk.

" Sadly no. Though I wish was right now. I think your screeching voice is slowly damaging my eardrums, Teme. Please refrain from speaking to much.'' He said with a big goofy smile. And now it was Sasuke's time to scowl at the other. As Sasuke opened his mouth, he was interrupted by someone clapping his hands. The both of them turned to the oldest amongst them." Now, now, lets begin with the tour, shall we? The bickering can be saved for another time.'' His turned around, showing his back to the two boys.'' Come follow me, we are first going to the reception. Also Naruto-kun, you may hold onto my arm if you prefer it that way.'' Itachi spoke over his shoulder. Naruto nodded happily at the offer, and put his hand over Itachi's elbow. A growl emanated from Sasuke. It went unnoticed by Naruto, but not by Itachi._' Interesting.'_ Was his thought on his little brother's strange behavior.

They entered the school, since they decided to meet outside, and directly were confronted with the reception. " This the reception, boys. Naruto-kun, can you give me your hand?'' Naruto complied with Itachi's request, holding up his hand which Itachi took it, guiding it to the glass that separated the sound from people inside the room with the outside." Can you see the silver handle to shove the glass to side?'' Naruto shook his hand." The glass is reflecting to much, I can't see even that well what's on the other side of it.'' He told Itachi truthfully. Itachi nodded, and took his bag out. Shuffling through it. After moments of searching he founded what he was looking for, His agenda. Opening it, he went to where he kept his stickers, and took one that was an orange chibi fox. He put it on the round silver handle, turning then back to Naruto." Can you see it now?'' Naruto looked at the glass, and spotted the handle with ease, moving his hand to shove the glass to the side. A smile formed on his face, as he studied the sticker, and noticed that it was a fox. Turning to Itachi, he gave the most cutest face ever.'' Arigato Itachi-senpai! You are so smart!'' Naruto praised the other while giving him a hug. Itachi chuckled at the behavior of the blond.'' No problem, Naruto-kun. Now let's go on.'' He said as he took the blond by his arm again, and waving Sasuke over.

The entire time Sasuke had been looking with narrowed eyes.

And mostly they were focused on Itachi.

_' He likes to toy with me, doesn't he?'_

How right Sasuke truly was, was found out later.

* * *

_' The one who is in denial of his love, shall still posses Jealousy over the one they want. Though most of the time both the one in denial and the one at the receiving end of the love mistake it for hatred. So in the end keeping the lovers apart.'_

* * *

" And this is the music and art room.'' Itachi told them, stepping into a giant room full with instruments and tools to make beautiful creations with it. Sasuke nodded and looked at the instruments. Unexpected by the two ravens, Naruto was most interested in the art section of the room, well he was dancing around that section, 'awing' and ' oohing' while he looked around. Naruto noticed the silence, and knew what was wrong." What surprised that a near blind man can draw, or make art. Tsk. You people surely think low of people like me, don't ya?'' Naruto said as he took a pencil and a piece of paper, sitting down at a desk. Itachi shook his head furiously.'' No, no, Naruto-kun. It wasn-'' Naruto hushed him while scribbling down the paper. After 5 minutes he handed it to Itachi.'' Wow.'' Was his only thought as he looked at a copy of the Chibi fox sticker from earlier, though unlike the sticker where only the head was shown of the fox, in this drawing was also the body visible. Cute little paws, that were hugged with what seemed to be a jacket, the fox also wore pants, and a necklace with the letter 'N'. Itachi and Sasuke looked both amazed at the blond, while the latter just shrugged like it was no big deal.'' I love to draw, sadly though I can't do anything with it in my future.'' He told them and a twinge of sadness could be detected in his eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.'' Why not?'' he started.'' You are good at it, why not try to make a living of it.'' Itachi nodded, agreeing with his otouto. Naruto smiled a little, but shook his head.'' I will become most likely blind one day, it will go all to waste then. It will be too risky for me to make a living from it.'' He explained.'' What are you planning to do then for your living later.'' Itachi asked.'' I have decided together with my parent that studying Communication is the best option for me, it holds my interests, I will be able to do it all my live, even when I become blind, since it mostly requires working with a computer. I am also very fluent with my languages.'' And a little smile came then up.'' Also I will be able to become a writer if I want to. I can switch easily to that. And since I love making storylines and writing stories. It will be perfect for me. My creativity and my intelligence both won't go to waste then.'' He said with a little smile. Though it was replaced by a scowl te next moment.'' I highly doubt you have any intelligence or brain cells to begin with, Dobe.'' Naruto stuck his tongue out to the bastard.'' For your information, I am highly gifted. If I were to drop out of school now, or stay here and graduate, it wouldn't help me, since I already have the ability to go an university. And the reason for letting me in will be my brain then, and not my money like some people on this school. This school is only a formality, Teme.'' Naruto bit back. You can do a lot to him, but underestimate his intelligence and you are dead to him.

'' Hn, that is a nice dream you have, Dobe.''

" Teme!''

" Okay, enough, let's get on with the tour, alright?'' Itachi interrupted their banter. The raven and the blond both huffed, but followed Itachi anyway as they exited the classroom, Naruto at Itachi's arm, and Sasuke once again behind them.

* * *

**AN:**_ yay it's done, another chapter. Please guys review!_

_Sasuke : I hate you….._

_Me: why?_

_Sasuke: you make my beloved Naru-chan get close to Aniki! Do you know how Itachi is? He is a beast! A beast I tell you!_

_Me: * rolls eyes* don't exaggerate. Anyway bye bye everyone! Don't forget to review, I love reviews, and cookies! And my laptop! ^.^_


	12. Chapter 11: older brothers are a pain

**An: **_well hello people! Ezra Oztam here to give you your oh so much needed Yaoi or shounen-ai love! Hihi… yes I am crazy, and I am proud of it! My eyes aren't getting better yet. They think it's probably because of the stress and that I strained myself too much. Sadly this means I don't know how long it will stay like this. But I won't give up my writing career!_

**Warning: **_not really anything you should worry about, maybe some sensitive things. _

**Disclaimer:** Do you really expect me to own Naruto? Firstly I am not Japanese. Second, I may draw well but not that well. And third, I am not the type to create Sakura and Karin, they disgrace the female population.

* * *

**_Chapter 11._**

_Older brothers can be a pain in the ass._

* * *

The sound of a door closing could be heard throughout the Uzumaki-Namikaze household as one cheerfully blond entered it.'' I am home!'' Taking his sunglasses off, Naruto walked straight the living room in. Immediately he was jumped by two little children.'' Uncle Naruto!'' both of them shout out. Naruto groaned first but then released a small chuckle._' Will they ever change?'_ '' Kaan, Aleyna. Come on guys, Uncle Naru wants to chat a bit with Grandpa and maybe with Grandma if she is awake.'' The children booed first, but then got off the blond teenager. Naruto laughed a bit, he putted his hands on their hand, ruffling their hair a bit. Locking his eyes with his father, as he stood up, he secretly asked something only his father and maybe his brother Kyuubi could understand.

'' He isn't here, he is working, and left them with us.'' Naruto sighed.'' Good, I don't need to handle an two bitches fighting over something tonight.'' Minato shook his head at his son.'' Don't call them bitches, Naru-chan. They both care about you.'' Naruto laughed at that mockingly.'' Kyuubi, yes he cares about me more then his own life, but Deidera? No way in hell will he ever think of someone else but himself, and maybe Sasori. He wouldn't even give attention to his own two children if it weren't for Sasori.'' Naruto laughed bitterly. Minato frowned, but shook the nasty thoughts away.'' Let's forget about that now, anyways you need to go to Kyuubi, he wanted to talk to you.'' Minato said, taking a seat once again on his comfy chair.'' He is back from his trip?'' Minato chuckled at Naruto's happy expression.'' Yep, he returned this afternoon. Anyways you should go.'' Naruto nodded.'' So where is he?'' '' In his room.'' Naruto thanked his farther, and made his way towards his elder brother's room.

* * *

Taking the stairs, turning left, and stopping at the third room, he now stood before a door with a plate on it saying ' Kyuubi's room, enter and regret, or leave and become happy.' Naruto chuckled while he read it again for the 1000th time, he knocked harshly on the door.'' Hey bro! can I come in or not?'' Naruto yelled with a cheerful voice. He heard Kyuubi sigh a little on the other side of the door. After some noises of locks being undone and what not, opened the door, revealing Kyuubi only in his sweatpants, making him look like he had just come from a round of dark pleasure.'' Come on in, kit.'' Kyuubi said as he sat down in his chair. Naruto grinned.'' Hai! Kurama-sama, as you wish!'' Naruto replied with a little bow on the end. Kyuubi grunted at the behavior of his little brother.'' I should have never told you my first name. You haven't stopped teasing me with it since you found out four years ago.'' Kyuubi complained, while Naruto laughed at it, closing the door behind him, Naruto laid back on his brother's bed.

" So, did Deidera and you had a fight again when he dropped them off?'' Naruto asked directly. Kyuubi closed his eyes, and replied with a 'yes'. Naruto took a deep breath.'' And what was it about this time?'' Kyuubi gritted his teeth when he thought back about what his older brother said to him.'' He said that people who were designer shoes, are just arrogant bastards, and because I wear them, he said I was one too!'' Naruto looked confused at his older brother.'' But he wears them too, and all the time, while you need to wear them for work. That doesn't make sense at all, he is like insulting himself too.'' '' I know! And after he talked some with mom. He started about how I was overreacting and asking for attention because I can't see that well! I don't get him! he got the most attention, is loved by mom and dad! And is totally healthy! I don't care about what happened to him! he brought it on by himself thinking only about sex and marriage!''

A little explanation about Deidera. Deidera is 26 years old, while Kyuubi is 24 years old. Deidera was always a problem child, he was always only interested in sex, love, and marriage, since it was a rule of the Uzumaki's to only have sex when you are married. He dropped out of school when he was 18 and married a woman in Turkey at the age of 19, living there. His wife was pregnant with Aleyna when he was 20. He eventually found out his wife was cheating on him, also drinking and taking his money. So he left and divorced her, taking his then 1 year old child, and coming back to live with Minato and te rest of his family again. Deidera neglected Aleyna for the first 2 years a lot. It's like he didn't remember her existence. It slowly lessened, but didn't disappear. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Naruto were the ones who practically raised her.

One and a half year ago, Deider met with Sasori, falling immediately in love, they decided to live in Deidera's house, which he had bought only 5 months before their meeting. Sasori is 38 and has two children of his own, Drake and Kaan. One of them 16 the other 7.

Still after he married Sasori, he became overly cocky and looked down on both Kyuubi and Naruto, though more on Naruto since he was the youngest and had a lot more things then Kyuubi, while Kyuubi had accomplished a lot in his life.

That's the story behind their relationship.

Naruto looked down, his face holding a sad expression. He always felt so unworthy and useless when he looked at his older brothers. Deidera may not be actually a good guy, but still he was good looking, and was able to do things for his parents if needed. And Kyuubi was everything he wanted to be. Beautiful, intelligent, and had reached a high place in society, no one could even tell he had a visual disability. He has received many marriage proposals, from both the male and female population. And Naruto saw himself as nothing compared to _that._

Kyuubi noticed his little brother's mood changing, he stood up, walking up to where the younger boy was, gaining attention at the same time. He ruffled the blond locks of Naruto.'' You are perfect in my eyes, Naru-chan, no matter what Deidera says.'' Kyuubi said with a small comforting smile. Naruto shook his head, remembering something he said long ago to his brother.'' I don't want to be perfect, Aniki. Because then I wouldn't be human anymore. Humans aren't perfect, and neither am i. so I am human, and I am grateful to god for that.'' His voice sounding with knowledge and wisdom. Kyuubi laughed a bit.'' You are right about that. Naru.''

Silence erupted between them for a moment, as the seriousness of the conversation is about to come.

'' Are you going to tell me, about it, or not? Kyuubi asked. Naruto laughed nervously, sitting up straight, as he answered.'' About what? I don't know-'' He was interrupted when a hand suddenly slammed against the wall besides his head. Wincing a bit at the harsh sound, Naruto looked up to see the furious face of his brother.'' Don't play dumb with me Naruto! Dad told me what happened! Why don't you talk to me anymore? You keep it only to yourself lately.'' Kyuubi's expression slowly changed into one of sadness, his head slowly lowering too.'' I am your brother, am I not? Shouldn't I know these things?'' Tears started to come out of his eyes. Naruto bit down on his bottomlip.'' Why? Why Naruto, why?'' Kyuubi repeated it over and over again.

'' Because I don't want to be a burden anymore.''

The sentence was almost not heard by Kyuubi since it was so lowly whispered.'' I don't want to be in the way of what you want to become, I don't want you to worry about me if it holds you back.'' Naruto continued on. Kyuubi shook his head.'' Idiot.'' He muttered, Naruto looked at the older male with surprise and hurt, thought the hurt disappeared soon enough as he was taken into an embrace by his older brother.'' I will always have the need to protect you, no matter what. So just tell me next time, please?'' Kyuubi told Naruto, as he tugged his younger brother's head under his chin. Naruto nodded with a smile, snuggling closer to his Aniki.

They stayed like that until they had fallen asleep.

* * *

'' You like him, don't you?'' Itachi asked his little brother, as they entered their home. Sasuke snorted at that theory.'' Since when do I like blond, stupid, obnoxious males?'' Itachi chuckled at his younger brother behavior.'' I know you are gay, Sasuke. No need to hide it. And he isn't stupid nor obnoxious as he seems.'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi.'' How do you mean?'' He asked cautiously. Itachi walked up to his brother, giving him a sinister smile.'' You know, don't you? He is faking it all, he is smart, but plays dumb so he can blend in with the rest. He is trying to be the clown everyone loves, and he is doing quite well.'' Sasuke clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as he listened on.'' You like him, but you want to deny it. I will warn you though, otouto.'' Sasuke looked up at his older brother to see that Itachi's eyes had darkened.'' If you don't act upon what you feel soon. You may lose him to somebody else.'' A sadistic smile came into Sasuke's view.'' Somebody like Hyuuga maybe? Or….'' Here his hand went up to Sasuke's face, his mouth going near Sasuke's ear.'' Maybe I myself will try to gain his affections. Beware little brother.'' And with that, Itachi left the room, letting Sasuke stay behind shocked with the new situation.

_' __Can things get more complicated?'_

Maybe it could, and maybe not.

* * *

**An: **_well I hope you guys like the long chapter!_

_Sasuke: I hate you even more now._

_Me: * grins* come on a little competition is nice, isn't it?_

_Sasuke: not for the one you love!_

_Me: ach, details, details._

_Naruto: can I go now?_

_Me: sure!_

_Naruto: Please review! We hope you enjoyed yourself! Until next chapter!_

_Me: Ja ne!_


	13. Chapter 12: Who Dominates Who?

**An: **_ Hello guys! Ezra here to tent to your insane craving for Sasunaru! _

**Warning:**_ some dirty implications, but futher not much. Oh. Yeah this is more an itakyuu chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_i don't own Naruto. I know, i know shame on me._

* * *

**_Chapter 12._**

_Who dominates who?_

* * *

The sun was peeking through red curtains, the light waking up a certain blond.'' Ngh….'' Naruto groaned, rubbing his eyes that were still sleepy.`` God, my neck hurts like hell.''

'' Don't worry, the pain will fade away after an hour. ''

Naruto glared Kyuubi down.'' Is easy to say for you, ' Mister I-just-had-a-nice-nap-on-my-totally-awesome-brothe r'.'' Naruto sneered, trying to intimidate the older man, though that didn't do the trick much. Naruto stood up from the bed, giving Kyuubi a little pout, before he left to go to school.

'' Have a nice day at school, Kit.'' Kyuubi called with a smile, Naruto nodded and gave Kyuubi a small smile. When Naruto had walked out of the room, the expression of a certain red head into that one of planning and conspiracy.

_' I will make the one who made Naru-chan cry regret ever doing it. Hihi, I love to torture those little brats.'_

A sinister smirk was placed over his lips.

_' Yes, they will regret ever trying to break Naruto, hmm…. I hope it's a boy this time, then it will be far more fun.'_

May we all pray that Sasuke will come out of this unharmed.

* * *

Kyuubi now was at Naruto's school, sneaking through the halls. Finally he arrived at his brother's classroom, peaking through the window to spy on his little brother.

He saw a boy with pale eyes sitting next to Naruto, and he had _that_ look. Kyuubi growled low._' Stay away from my Naru, You Little horny bastard!' _screamed a chibi Kyuubi inside his head. He kept on growling, while he observed, he noticed that many other boys looked that way too at Naruto, including a certain duck-butt haired Uchiha._' How can it be that so much perverts are gathered around this school, if this keeps up, I have to destroy the whole school.'_

'' I am sorry to interrupt your spying, sir. But visitors aren't allowed in the school without the school's notice, and you have to have a guide with you.'' A voice called, startling Kyuubi as he too had sprung 2 meters high from the surprise. His eyes soon landed on a tall raven haired man with obsidian eyes. _' Just like duck-butt over there.'_ Kyuubi thought._' They are probably brothers.'_ Kyuubi shrugged a bit, before he glared at the taller man.'' What's it up to you what I do or not.''

'' If it's endangering one of the students here, then yes it has to do with me. And see you were mostly staring at Uzumaki.'' Itachi narrowed his eyes.'' I would recommend you to leave him alone, dare to put as so much lay a finger on him, and you are dead.'' Itachi warned his eyes holding only coldness now. The ego of a chuckle vibrated through the halls, Itachi took a wary position on as he stared at the man before him.

'' Well that would be difficult…'' He paused, as he held his head up to lock eyes with Itachi through his bangs.'' Because I am his older brother, Bastard.''

A pregnant silent took place, before it was broken with a smirk from Kyuubi's side.

'' Satisfied now, Bastard?'' Itachi tried to not show his irritation at the man before him, though not for long his smirk returned.'' Yes, I am satisfied that I was right about you spying on him, and that you really have the mentality of a child.'' Kyuubi sneered at the teenager. Who did the brat think he was?

'' Well you are 10 years to early to call me a child.'' This time it was Kyuubi's turn to smirk.'' And besides, I am the dominant one here, Brat.''

It was silent for a minute on Itachi's part.

Though he did then something that (surprisingly to Kyuubi himself) made Kyuubi shiver with something…

It was that smile's fault, that sinister smile that made Kyuubi want to run away.

Itachi walked up to him, slowly.

And just as he passed the red head, he whispered something in his ear.

'' We will see, who dominates who, because one day, I will own that ass of yours.''

Kyuubi's face matched with his hair now.

* * *

It was afternoon, and the school bell had just ringed, signaling that the students who were still inside were free to go.

In Kakashi's Classroom, There were still several students busy with packing their stuff and talking. Including one Uzumaki and one male Hyuuga.'' So do you want to walk home together? We don't live that far off each other.'' Neji asked with a little smile. Naruto put his finger on his lips as he began to think over the offer._' I wouldn't mind to replace that finger with something else on those rosy lips.'_ Unconsciously and Naruto not able to see it, Neji licked his own lips, that had felt like they had suddenly gone dry. Even though it went unnoticed by Naruto, it didn't mean the same for the youngest of the Uchiha's.

Just as Naruto was about to answer yes, Sasuke had come up to them.'' I heard you two were going to walk home together. Mind if I join you?'' Sasuke asked, making Naruto bite his bottom lip this time, which led to another dirty thought but this time both of the boys had it. Naruto nodded.'' Sure! I won't mind, Teme! You, Neji?'' Naruto asked cheerfully with a big grin. Neji didn't look satisfied at first but soon he gave a shrug.'' As long as he doesn't ruin the mood.'' And so it was decided.

'' Well Little brother, I am happy to hear you have arranged that _we_ can walk with Naru-chan, too.''

Everyone knew that voice.

'' Ah Itachi-senpai is going to join us too?'' Naruto asked, nearly bouncing up and down from the excitement. Itachi nodded. And Naruto let out a big 'YAY!'.

'' That's nice of you, Aniki.'' Said Sasuke with a (fake) smile. Itachi shook his head, with that same smile.'' No, little brother, I would be _more than happy to._'' And the emphasize on the end, didn't went by unnoticed by said younger brother.

Sasuke seriously had a long list of people he wanted to kill right now.

* * *

**An: **_and that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Kyuubi: I want to kill both Uchiha's now._

_Me: why?_

_Kyuubi: Sasuke because he is after Naruto so obviously, and Itachi because he thinks he can top me! Ha! I will show that brat!_

_Me: yeah, yeah * not interested anymore*_

_Sasuke: and I want to kill you, or Itachi._

_Itachi: why Ezra?_

_Sasuke: because she own the plot. She decides what we do._

_Itachi: but what if I really like Naruto? * smirk*_

_Sasuke: STAY AWAY FROM MY NARU!_

_Me: Naru, do you have your costume on?_

_Naruto: yeah * walks out in a nurse outfit* I am really embarrassed about this._

_Me: don't be now go._

_Naruto: please review, and like earlier said, Ezra doesn't own us._

_Bye! * wave*_


	14. Chapter 13: Schemes and plans are made

**An: **_hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, and this is kinda short, but I am trying! Please try to keep up with me._

**Warnings: **_does has some sensitive things in it. More at the end though._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke or Neji. I do own the plot completely, and try to use it without my permission and you will get a really mad me on your back._

* * *

**_Chapter 13._**

_Schemes and plans are being made._

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Itachi and Sasuke all four of them walked together on the sidewalk. They were talking about Naruto's problem with math.'' I just don't get it, it just doesn't click with me that much…. I am more of a language person.'' Naruto tried to explain. Sasuke snorted.'' You just need to study more, Dobe.'' A little chuckle escaped his lips too.'' Shut up, Teme!'' Naruto yelled back, then a pout crossed his face, gaining all of the boys' attentions.'' Don't worry, Naru-chan. I am sure it will work out somehow.'' Itachi patted the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Neji's eyes shifted to the blue eyed beauty next to him.'' You know, Naru-chan, I can help you study. I will be your tutor then.'' Neji offered smoothly, though that smoothness still made Naruto slightly red.'' Yes, that's actually a good idea, Naru-chan. I can help you too, and I am sure you will get it in no time then.'' Itachi said, and now the blonde was as red as a tomato.

" I-.''

" No, I am going to tutor him then.'' Sasuke interrupted Naruto, with a stern voice. Both the blond and the brunet raised an eyebrow at the normally stoic boy.'' What's wrong with me or your brother tutoring him, Sasuke?'' Neji narrowed his eyes a bit, but tried to hide a smirk.'' Are you getting jealous, little brother?'' Itachi continued. As Sasuke was about to give a comeback to that, Naruto held his hands up.'' Okay, okay, enough. We can study all together. I need every help I can get anyway.'' Naruto said. Then walking on again.'' Besideds.'' He began.'' I don't want you guys to argue. You all three are precious to me.'' Flashing them a smile, before turning around again and going on with his walk. The three that were left behind were stunned. But after some moments passed they finally came out of their frozen state, and tried to catch up with the blond again.

Green eyes filled with hatred and jealousy was watching the four boys. A sneer accompanying the earlier mentioned emotions.

'' Naruto Uzumaki, I will teach you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun.''

And with that, the person turned away from the 'disgusting' scene.

* * *

Now they stood before the great mansion-like house of Naruto's family. Naruto turned towards the other teens.

'' You guys can come inside if you want.'' Naruto offered, and the three accepted gratefully.

They entered the house, and were directly confronted by Naruto's father.'' Hello.'' He greeted them with a smile.'' Naruto, who are your friends?'' He gestured to the people behind his son.

Naruto turned towards his friends, and introduced them one by one.'' The one with the long black hair and dark eyes is Itachi, the brunet with pale eyes is Neji, and the last one is Sasuke.'' He told his father. Minato nodded.'' Please, make yourself at home.'' The three thanked him for his hospitality, and just as they were about to go to Naruto's room spoke Minato up again.'' Naruto, someone else is also here, and he would like to speak to you after your friends are gone.'' A confused expression came on Naruto's face.'' Who?'' He asked. Minato then opened his mouth to reply.'' Who do you think, Brat?'' All of them looked at the new voice that had joined their conversation. Naruto gasped as he noticed who it was.'' Old Pervert, Jiraiya!'' He called out surprised. And the others looked at Naruto with weird questioning looks.

Oh boy, this was going to be one nice introduction.

* * *

'' So we have to scare this boy, and we will get paid?'' A shady man asked, and his friends listening behind him.

'' Yes.''

'' Can we do anything we want to? Cause he seems to have nice piece of ass.'' The same man held now a picture up too.

'' I don't care what you do, as long as he is taught where his place is.''

All the men nodded and/or cheered. The leader of them smiled.

'' Then we have a deal, Haruno.''

'' Yes, we have.'' And with that, the bubblegum-haired girl, left.

* * *

**An: **_and did you guys like it? Please say yes. I tried, really I tried. Next time will be longer I promise!_

_Naruto: I hope for the fans, they would want to know what Sakura is going to do to me._

_Me: something really terrible, I am sorry, but it might bring back some memories._

_Naruto: shit._

_Me: but don't worry, I think I will let you be saved._

_Sasuke: I will save him no matter what I don't care about you._

_Me: that's a bit harsh isn't it._

_Naruto: yeah Sasuke be nicer to Ezra!_

_Me: thanks Naru. Now go on._

_Naruto: okay…. PLEASE REVIEW, AND KNOW IF THERE AREN'T REVIEWS, EZRA WILL NOT CONTINUE, THIS MAY NOT SOUND FAIR, BUT THIS IS REALLY HARD FOR EZRA TO WRITE, SO PLEASE WE ASK FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING. _


	15. Chapter 14: looks can be deceiving

**An:** _hi guys, a new chapter, yay… sorry guys I am a little down, and needed to write something. So here his a new chapter of 'I Love You For Who You Are'. _

**Warnings:** _Language! Be careful it may be sensitive for some people, but you are warned, you are to be atleast 13 or older, at least I think it's okay then._

**Disclaimer: **_sorry I don't own Naruto, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Chapter 14._**

_Looks can be deceiving._

* * *

" What are you doing here?!'' Naruto yelled at the old man who resembled a hippie to him. Naruto received a twitch of the eyebrow from the older male.'' I am your ambulant guardian, you idiot. I can visit anytime I want.'' Jiraiya said, irritated at the blond fool. Naruto huffed, not finding this to be fair.

Jiraiya eyed the three that were following Naruto, and grinned a little as he noticed it were all three pretty boys._' A little teasing wouldn't be that bad.'_ Jiraiya thought, and his grin stretched out wider, giving Naruto a feeling of cautiousness and fear.'' Oi, oi, Naru-chan is having company, ne? Well too bad they aren't female, but I know you don't swing that way, Naruto.'' Naruto was now crimson red, and too shocked to react, well together with his father that is. Jiraiya turned away from the group.'' Even though, I hope you will still have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!'' And with that he fled from the room.

Naruto finally came out of his shocked state, and rolled his eyes._' That practically means I can do anything that I want, idiot.'_

He turned to his friends.'' Let's go upstairs, before he decides he wants to give me 'the Talk', _again._'' The boys chuckled a bit at that as the blond made an overdramatic sigh, and motioned them to follow him once again, but not before waving bye to his father.

They had reached Naruto's room, and the first thing they noticed was the giant stuffed fox on Naruto's bed. Naruto turned to them.'' Come on in, you can sit on the bed.'' Not noticing their shock, he took the seat behind his desk. After a few seconds they complied, and enter the red, orange and white room.

" Please, just ignore the old fart. He is my ambulant guardian.'' With that said he received a three noises that could be taken as questioning or confusing from the males. Naruto then knew they didn't understand what he meant with ambulant guardian.'' Jiraiya is from an organization that helps Visual disabled people. Well correct terms of it is blind and/or partially sighted people. The organization, Visua, helps people like me with all kind of stuff. Jirayia helps me in the school department, anything I need for it, he will look it up and sees if I can get it. Thanks to him, I had gotten an Ipad, and Laptop.'' He explained as best as he could. All three of them gave 'ah' as the information dawned on them.

Naruto smiled a little, and opened his mouth to speak something to relieve some tension in the room, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.'' Naruto, can I come in?'' sounded a soft female voice. Naruto bit on his bottom lip.'' Sure mom.'' He answered.

A woman with crimson red hear, and gorgeous blue eyes entered the room with a tray of food and drinks. A beautiful female it seems, at first sight then, but if you looked closely, you would notice how worn out she is, how her body is crumbling. The woman looked like she was in stress every minute of her life. Kushina smiled at the young boys her son had brought in.'' Hello, I am Kushina, Naruto's mom, but you can just call me all Kushina.'' She introduced herself.'' I just brought you all some refreshments.'' As she said this, she sat the tray down on the desk.'' I am glad Naruto brought some friends home. He didn't do that much where we lived before.'' She smiled, and the boys returned it the best they could. After that she left.

Neji turned to Naruto.'' She looks very kind.'' He said. Naruto gave him a slide glance.'' Looks can be deceiving.'' Was the only thing he said. Neji rose his eyebrow, together with Sasuke and Itachi.'' Is that so? Does that also apply to you, Dobe?'' Sasuke cocked his head a bit to the side, showing that annoying smirk of his. Though it was thrown of his face by huff from the blond.'' Who knows, Teme. If my looks are deceiving, then I will make sure that you will never know what is beneath then.'' Sasuke stared at the blond, who had his back now turned to him.

Naruto turned around now with his chair, and flashed a grin to them.'' Well let's go on with math!''

And with that, the tension was gone.

At least for now that is.

* * *

"bye!'' Naruto waved his three friends goodbye from the the door as they left the house, and went on their way to their own homes.

After Naruto didn't see his friends anymore, he closed the door and leaned his forehead on it, giving a deep sigh, holding some sort of relief and happiness, but hidden in it too was a tint of sadness and despair.

" They aren't trustable.''

Naruto turned his head so fast, that you could hear his neck crack. His eyes stared wide at his mother, mouth slightly agape, and heavy breaths escaped him.'' Wh-what did y-you say?'' He sounded almost breathless._' Please not again. Not again.'_ Kushina narrowed her eyes down at Naruto.'' I said that they aren't trustable, stay away from them. They truly are no good.'' Kushina said with upmost seriousness and coldness. Naruto's eyes were covered by his bangs as he looked at the floor, he gritted his teeth, chlenched his fist, trying to hold back his overflowing anger and disappointment of his mother.

But alas, it didn't last very long.

'' HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!'' He screamed, tears flowing from his eyes now.'' How, why? You do this every time. Do you hate me? Do you want me to be alone that much?'' He knew it for sure now, his voice was trembling. Red eyebrows furrowed down further, and pink lips pulled into a sneer.'' Of course I care about you, you ungrateful brat! Both me and your father care about you. You really should try-'' " DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!'' Naruto screamed, it almost looked like his eyes flashed a moment red because of all the anger.

" Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. To say that to my face again. I am not like them and will I ever be. Besides, dad only has eyes for Deidera, because he is the only good seeing one of us. And you, you only care about Deidera and Kyuu. But me? No, I am not the one you care for, I am not the one you trust, I am not the one you love. I am just a son to you, something that came out of you. You only feel the need to protect me, but care? No. you never supported me, and neither did that man!'' Naruto panted after his rant. Kushina was totally red now of anger.'' How do you expect me to trust you, you didn't tell me a thing of all the bad things that happened to you! And you came reall-''

" YOU REALLY EXPECTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT I WAS PRACTICALLY RAPED! BY MY OWN COUSIN NO LESS!''

Naruto bit his bottom lip, trying to calm his upcoming hyperventilation. He didn't need another panic attack.

'' You really expected me, to tell you what happened, at the age of nine, while I didn't even know what sex was? And you know what's even worse, you just kind of expected me to be okay with it. Well I aren't, but that doesn't mean that I am not ready for this world. I have seen more then you mother. And don't you dare to interrupt me, I know of all your stories of the past. Too much actually. Do you know how it also feels? That while you are hurting, someone says they had far more worse, and tell the story, which involves really bad things with you? It feels like my problems are nothing, and that I don't have any right to say that I am suffering from them, that these problems are bad. That I can't talk about them, and because of that I am suffering on the inside even more, I am being thorn apart here, and no one will care or even know. You will forget what I said within a day, you will forget all my pain, and go on without giving my pain any thought.'' And with that, Naruto went upstairs, to his room. He locked himself up and lay on his bed for the rest of the evening, not giving any moment to his homework.

* * *

_' What did the Dobe mean with that? Has he really locked his true self from the world, and created a new Naruto. A Naruto that seems like the true him, but catches everything for the real one, protects and shields the real one from the harsh world.' _Sasuke frowned at that, and glanced at Neji and Itachi, who seem to think also of the same thing._' I will find out first, I will make him smile. After all those lips shouldn't frown, they are too perfect.' _Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Yes he will surely investigate this, and he will succeed._

* * *

**An:** _so what do you guys think? Pleae let me now._

_Naruto: please review! We love to know what you think! And suggestions are welcome if you have it._


End file.
